epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Bespectacled Guy/BRBH 4: Scott Tracy VS Luke Skywalker MEANINGS
Link to the actual battle Scott Tracy: You thought Hoth was bad? My rhymes flow colder! (Scott references the Star Wars planet Hoth, which has a cold temperature and is the place where Luke was attacked in "The Empire Strikes Back". Scott praises his own rapping while reminding Luke of his failure.) I'll make you mess up your lyrics 'til you'd think your name was Yoda! ' ''(Yoda from Star Wars has a notoriously strange speech pattern. Scott comments that Luke will be so outclassed by Scott's rapping that he will be unable to properly deliver his lyrics.) '''I'll ruin you like the prequels, to your fans' dismay, (The three prequel films to the Star Wars films, "The Phantom Menace", "Attack of the Clones" and "Revenge of the Sith", are generally considered to be bad movies, and disappointed many Star Wars fans on their release. Here, Scott states that Luke will fail at rapping as badly as they failed to be good movies.) This is International Rescue, here to save the day! ('International Rescue' is the name of the team formed by the Tracy brothers and their father in Thunderbirds.) Does anybody actually get along in your family? (The Skywalker family has had some pretty nasty fallings out with each other. It doesn't help that Luke's father Anakin became Darth Vader in "Revenge of the Sith".) You spent three movies trying to kill your daddy! (Scott continues his last line by pointing out that Luke spent the three movies he was featured in, "A New Hope", "The Empire Strikes Back" and "Return of the Jedi", attempting to kill Darth Vader, who was later revealed to be his father.) My brothers fight with me, be it rain or snow, (Scott points out that his own family work much better together. As International Rescue, they fought to save people's lives in extreme conditions.) So beat it, Skywalker. Thunderbirds are go! (Scott ends his first verse by instructing Luke not to bother rapping, and to simply leave, before issuing the Tracy's catchphrase, "Thunderbirds are go!") Luke Skywalker: So you all work together? Am I supposed to be impressed? (Luke is unconcerned by the Tracy family's teamwork.) With your goofy uniform, you look like a stewardess! (The Tracy brothers uniform, with different coloured lapels and strangely shaped hats, does resemble that of a stewardess in a plane.) You don't have real powers, just a glorified jet, (As a Jedi, Luke can control the Force, allowing him to manipulate inanimate objects, choke people, and use other powerful abilities. Scott, however, does not have any powers like this, just Thunderbird 1, which he pilots, and Luke dismisses it as a 'glorified jet'.) I re-invented sci-fi, and don't you ever forget, (Star Wars became a cultural phenomenon after its release, and spawned a huge number of science-fiction movies in a similar vein.) I beat the Empire, blew the Death Star sky high, (Luke lists his achievements, such as beating the Galactic Empire, run by the evil Emperor Palpatine, and destroying the Empire's Death Star. He also destroyed the second Death Star, after the original was partially rebuilt.) You couldn't kill a bald dude with orange glowing eyes! (The main antagonist of the Thunderbirds series is The Hood, a bald, South Asian terrorist with psychic powers. Using his powers turns the Hood's eyes briefly orange. Though imposing, he is certainly a considerably less impressive opponent than the evil Sith that Luke faces in his movies.) I'm a Jedi Master, spreading peace wherever I go, (Luke is a Jedi Master, giving him strong mastery of the Force, and his defeat of the Empire brought peace to the galaxy.) While you're a fucking puppet! You should rap against Pinocchio! (The original Thunderbirds series was animated using a technique called Supermarionation, where the characters were represented by puppets. Luke suggests that a better opponent for Scott would be the famous puppet Pinocchio.) Scott Tracy: "Like father, like son"? Well I guess that's true, (Scott repeats the well-known phrase, 'Like father, like son", which suggests that sons have a lot in common with their fathers.) 'Cause your daddy couldn't rap, and neither can you! (Luke's father, Darth Vader, appeared in three Epic Rap Battles of History, each time rapping against Adolf Hitler. Scott says that Vader was a bad rapper, and says that Luke is also untalented in that field.) Your momma died at your birth, bet you're sorry you missed her, (Luke's mother, Padme, died after giving birth to Luke and his twin sister Leia.) Raised as a redneck in a desert, then made out with your sister! (Luke was raised as a farmer on the desert planet of Tatooine, so Scott refers to him as a redneck, originally a derogatory slang word for farmers in the Deep South. In "The Empire Strikes Back", Luke and Leia kiss, though at the time they did not realise they were siblings.) Luke Skywalker: Don't you dare talk about incest to me! (Luke orders Scott to leave that topic alone.) I've seen you sucking Virgil's little Thunderbird 3! (Here, Luke accuses Scott of incest as well. Virgil is Scott's brother, and here Thunderbird 3 refers to Virgil's... phallus.) You play with people's lives like it's your little game, (The Tracys rescue people in dangerous conditions, however there are times where it would probably be safer if they used normal methods of transportation, rather than the giant Thunderbird machines.) And your lyrics are as skilful as a Stormtrooper's aim! (The Stormtrooper soldiers in the Star Wars universe are terrible at actually shooting the targets they are aiming at, and generally miss altogether. Here, Luke says that Scott's rapping skills are comparable to this lack of skill.) Category:Blog posts